


Getting to the Top

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-02
Updated: 2004-09-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: The boys on holiday. Blair's mouth proves once again to be his undoing.





	Getting to the Top

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"You're not going to do it," Jim announced with certainty for probably the fourth time since they had begun the short drive for Cork city to Blarney village. 

 

"I'm going to do it, Jim," Blair asserted. "Just watch me." 

 

"I'm telling you, Chief, it isn't going to happen," Jim said with finality, as though the matter was closed. 

 

"You think I'm going to come all the way to Ireland and miss the opportunity to kiss the Blarney Stone? No way, man," Blair stated with steel in his voice. 

 

"Yeah, like you need to be able to talk more, Blair," Jim snorted. 

 

"It's not about talking more, Jim," Blair countered. "The 'gift of the gab' is about speaking eloquently and persuasively." 

 

That raised Jim's eyebrows into his receding hairline, and he favoured Blair with a look of incredulity while avoiding a suicidal sheep who chose that very moment to leap out from the hedge into the narrow, twisting road in front of the car. 

 

He guffawed loudly and swerved the car back onto the right side of the road, which was, of course, the left side. 

 

"Who talked me into taking a vacation in a monastery? Into keeping a monkey in my apartment? Into letting someone, whose name we won't mention but who isn't a million miles away, move in for a week, tops?" he demanded. 

 

Blair sniggered. "He was a Barbary ape, Jim, and let's face it, all that goes to prove is I don't need to kiss the Blarney Stone to be able to talk you into doing things. I'm thinking more along the lines of university funding committees and hostage situations. Could be useful." 

 

Jim said nothing and concentrated on hugging the tight bends in the road. 

 

"But, while we're on the subject of talking more," Blair resumed, "I think you should kiss the stone, Jim. Maybe that way it won't feel as if you're being charged per word." 

 

Jim's response to that suggestion was to maintain a stony silence. 

 

A large sign appeared on the left. 'Failte go Blarney' it read, and Jim navigated the way through the village to the castle. They parked the car and walked towards the impressive grey stone keep that towered above them into a crisp, blue sky. 

 

"Okay," said Blair rubbing his hands together in eager anticipation of becoming a participant in a centuries old cultural tradition. "Where do we go?" 

 

Jim looked down at him smugly and pointed upward to the top of the tower. 

 

Blair's eyes followed the pointing hand and his gaze came to rest on the top battlement where he could make out figures moving around. 

 

He swallowed hard. 

 

"Like I told you, Chief," Jim said, a grin from ear to ear, "it isn't going to happen." 

 

That was all it took to send Blair stalking off in search of the entrance, Jim close on his heels. They climbed up the echoing stone spiral staircase, their feet treading in the pattern of countless people before them. Blair's pace slowed the closer he got to the top. Feeling dizzy, his hands reached out seeking purchase on the rough stone walls. 

 

Jim watched him feeling a little guilty and put a supporting hand in the small of his back. Blair stopped to glance over his shoulder at Jim, who nodded reassuringly before they continued the upward journey. At the top they emerged into the bright daylight and were treated to a magnificent view of the surrounding countryside. They joined the end of the line of people waiting to kiss the stone. As he waited, Blair hopped from foot to foot, dreading each move forward, while desperately wanting it to be over quickly. 

 

At last he reached the head of the line and watched grimly as the woman immediately in front of him was lowered giggling into the gap in the stone paving to kiss the stone. He could clearly hear the smacking kiss she laid on the stone and watched her wide and confident grin as she smiled up towards the photographer. 

 

"Right, sir," a middle aged man said turning to Blair," let's get you in position." 

 

A safety harness was clipped around his waist and feeling numb he was guided to the edge. He looked down. A metal cage, no more than four feet in depth, had been placed under the opening, but Blair didn't see that. All he saw was the hundred and sixty foot drop to the thick, green shrubbery that grew at the foot of the castle. 

 

Then he was being turned and encouraged to sit down, a second man moving in to join the first. He smiled at Blair, aware of his deathly white face. "Thirty years I've been doing this, sir, and I haven't lost one yet," he remarked, trying to lighten the moment. 

 

Blair was too far-gone to see the humour, but he co-operated and sat down with his back to the edge. Suddenly he felt himself falling backward and was on the point of shouting, 'NO' when a blessedly familiar face moved into his line of sight and said, "You're fine, Blair." 

 

He watched as Jim nudged the helper holding his left arm to one side and took his place. He recognised the strong hand that took hold of his and he gripped it fiercely. 

 

"I know you can do this, Blair," Jim said, confidently and his voice washed over Blair and set his fear free. He could feel it float away. 

 

A blur of grey in front of him, the feel of cold, smooth stone on his lips, a flash of a camera and it was over and he was back on his feet. 

 

"Good lad," the man said in his lilting Cork accent, "you were grand." 

 

Blair felt himself being patted on his back and he smiled weakly and stood to one side while Jim kissed the stone. 

 

It wasn't until they were safely down, with their feet on solid ground that Blair managed to draw a normal breath. He allowed himself to be shepherded by Jim to the photo booth where they waited for a few minutes to get their snapshots. His face looked back at him from the photograph wearing what could only be described as a stricken look. He could imagine the hilarity it would raise back in the bullpen, but he had no intention of destroying it. He felt pride in what he had done. 

 

He glanced up and found Jim looking at him with the same pride. 

 

"Sure weren't you grand, lad," Jim told him, mimicking the accent. 

 

When Blair didn't respond, Jim's smile turned to a look of concern. "You can still talk, can't you, Blair?" he asked. 

 

Blair thumped him. "Of course, I can still talk. Why didn't you warm me about this since you obviously knew all about it," Blair gestured wildly towards the tower. "You know, I could have been spared this traumatic experience, if you had the common decency to prepare me for what to expect. But oh no, you had to play some kind of macho game -" 

 

"Ask a stupid question," Jim muttered as he clamped a hand over his lover's mouth and guided him towards the thick foliage at the back of the tower. 

 

He pressed Blair against the castle wall and said, "The only thing I want you to use that mouth for, Blair, is to give me some of the action you gave that stone." 

 

Blair grinned up at him and couldn't resist saying, "Not eloquent, but definitely hot," before he pulled Jim down to take a lush and lengthy kiss. 

 

When it ended, Jim panted, "Hotel." 

 

And Blair huffed, "Oh, yeah." 

 

Hand in hand they hurried to their car, intent on discovering just how tight Jim could keep the turns, all the way back to Cork. 

 

 

finis


End file.
